tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Not So Famous Campers - Part 1
Twenty-Campers arrive at Camp Wawanakwa and begin their summer long power struggle for a hundred-thousand dollars and cheesy tabloid fame. Plot The episode starts off with Chris, the host, welcoming the audience to Camp Wawanakwa. He talks about how there will be twenty-two campers competing in head to head challenges for a grand prize of 100,000 dollars and cheesy tabloid fame in a eight week long battle. He than gets into detail about how the show will work. The losing team, or the rest of the remaining players, will go to the campfire ceremony and each player except for one will receive a marshmallow. The one contestant that does not receive a marshmallow will be sent to the Dock of Shame and will be forced to leave in the loser boat. Chris then explains that in order to win the 100,000 dollars they will have to endure the harsh environments, the vigorous challenges, and most importantly, each other. Chris is now shown at the Dock of Shame introducing the first contestant Sam, who is proud to be a Texan. When Hector arrives on the island Sam and Chris are confused by the way he acts. Jonathon gets to the island and sarcastically tells Chris that the island is way too nice and it won't be able to help cause drama. Jonathon than tells Chris that this isn't what he signed up for, but Chris proves him wrong when he pulls out his contract. When Noah arrives no one cares and nothing is heard but crickets. Chris announces that the next contestant is actually two people which happen to be Krystal and Sarah, a pair of sisters. When they arrive onto the dock Sarah whispers in Krystal's ear which Krystal takes this opportunity to embarrass her, telling everyone that Sarah is a total pansy and doesn't like talking to people. Sarah than approches Chris and requests that her and Krystal be put on the same team. Chris replies by telling her that he didn't know that it was her show. The next contestant to arrive is Vittoria, who turns out to not be able to speak any english and is only able to speak Italian. Everyone excect for Noah is confused by why she says because Noah can speak French, Spanish, German, Italian, and most Japanese. Matt arrives telling everyone to get his autograph because one day he will be famous. Jonathon and Krystal snicker while Jonathon tells Krystal that he didn't realize that they were in the presence of Rachel Berry. Another pair of siblings arrive next. The first one everyone notices is Steven because of his perfect seeming nose and his beiber-like hair cut, he also has a ridiculous sense of style making it look like he was dressed by a first grader. Kimi is noticed shortly after him, also looking like she was dressed by a first grader. Sarah is excited that her and Krystal aren't the only pair of siblings on the island, but Krystal tells Sarah not to accociate them together. Kimi goes to comfort Sarah who is now slightly sad after Krystal's comment. Nourhan arrives next, as she is walking towards the other contestants only to be complimented by Noah in spanish, which happens Nourhan doesn't actually speak. Haley walks onto the dock from the boat, dropping her romantic novel. Hector goes to pick up the novel for her and uses a pickup line from it. Haley gets confused by Hectors raspy voice. The next one to arrive is Courtney, who waves to everyone upon arrival. She asks Krystal what her name is, and in return Krystal burps in her face. The burp knocks Courtney out. Eric, another Texan, arrives next which makes Sam happy because she is a Texan also. Josh arrives next but he walks into the back of the group not saying a word. Krystal immediately rushes to Josh and starts touching his hair. Kelly arrives next and is greeted by Steven. Steven takes her hand and gives it a sloppy kiss. Nathalie arrives next and starts complaining to Chris about the boat not being eco-friendly. Jonathon replies sarcastically which angers Nathalie. Chris introduces the next contestant, Doug. Doug tells Chris that he is super athletic and has a 4.0 GPA. Kelly tells Doug that he doesn't look athletic at all and Noah tells him he doesn't look very smart. Brooke starts using a bunch of similes when she arrives about how perfect she is, but she disgusts everyone except for Hector who finds this behavior attractive. Matt also appraises Brooke, thinking she is merely acting. Chris tells everyone that the next contestant to arrive is named Henry. Haley drops her book again, and Henry picks it up for her asking what her other book she has is. She tells him that its not a book and that it is her sketchpad. Henry tells Haley that she will have to give him pointers on drawing sometime. When Alex arrives, him and Steven start fighting about how perfect each of them are. Steven playfully punches Alex in the arm which makes Alex get mad and he punches Steven in the face. As Courtney regains conciousness, Wyatt flies off the boat onto the dock knocking her back out again. Alex shows his concern for Wyatt and Doug tells him that no one cares. After this Doug and Josh get in an arguement which leads to Nathalie and Jonathon arguing and Kelly and Matt start arguing also. While still somewhat arguing, Chris gives the command to take the group picture of the cast. They all gather at the place where each of the campfire ceremonys will take place. Chris explains the rules of them and points out a few things. The camera shows Haley and Henry, and Noah and Norhan as he says they might find their best friends here. The camera then shows Josh and Doug, Alex and Steven, Jonathon and Nathalie, and Kelly and Matt. They find out that each of the teams have their own cabin which is split up depending on each gender. Chris assigns the team, and the first team, named the Killer Bass, consists of Brooke, Jonathon, Kelly, Kimi, Matt, Nathalie, Noah, Nourhan, Sarah, and Steven. Krystal was placed on the team at first, but because Sarah requested that her and Krystal be placed on the same team Chris decided to split them up. The second team, the Screaming Gophers , consists of Alex, Courtney, Doug, Eric, Haley, Henry, Hector, Josh, Krystal, Sam and Wyatt. The teams are sent to their cabins to unpack before the first challenge starts. Alex starts to talk to Krystal about Sarah. Krystal says that Sarah needs to learn how to independent and hopes this experience will be good for her. Steven mocks Nourhan in the confessional after he starts to complain about the bunk beds. Sam and Eric bond over Texas while Haley and Henry talk about his guitar. A scream is heard from the Screaming Gophers cabin and everyone quickly rushes to it. They find out that the scream came from Josh who is freaking out over a cockroach. Everyone except for Alex, Krystal, Kelly, and Nathalie freak out over the bug. Nathalie gets mad at Kelly for killing the cockroach. Everyone gathers at the cafeteria so they can eat before the first challenge starts. Nathalie asks Chef if the dish they are being served is vegan, but gets no answer. Nathalie confides in Steven telling him she thinks everyone hates her because of Jonathon. Steven tells Nathalie that him and Kimi like her and that they won't let her leave anytime soon. Wyatt and Sarah, being the youngest out of the cast, bond together at the cafeteria. Wyatt tells Sarah that the first challenge will probably be easy and she shouldn't worry. The camera then cuts to a very tall clifftop that over looks the island. Trivia *This it the is the first episode of the '''Total Drama:Insanity! '''series. **This is also the first episode of the first season, Total Drama Island:Insanity! *Krystal had the most confessionals in this episode with two. **Steven , Jonathon , Haley , Nathalie , Sarah , and Vittoria all had one confessional in this epiosode. *The Episode Title was said by Chris , when referring to the contestants. Category:Episodes